Devil's own
by Blood Hellion
Summary: My view of what of happened if Duck went after the villians in Acmegeddon. Lexi/Duck/Zadavia triangle. T for perverted momements, abuse, torture, blood, violence and swearing. NOT ONESHOT


**I don't own the Loonatics, Warner Bros do.**

**This Fic takes place during and after Acmegeddon and follows what I think could have happened if Duck tried to stop the villains from escaping.**

**I don't own anything but the character of Deathwing **

**Chapter 1: Sons of Plunder**  
>Come on<br>Can't you just leave it alone  
>It doesn't have any soul<br>Just find a thing of your own  
>And stop pretending to know<br>As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
>All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves<br>All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
>Give it to me<br>Give it to me  
>You like it? <p>

"Face it villains" smirked Duck as he looked at Sypher, Mastermind, Massive and Weather Vane "Your gonna be stuck in those cells for a long time."

Suddenly a ball like object came out of a wormhole.

"Wow" yelped Duck as the ball hit where his head was and rebounded off the wall.

"Okay, who spat the spit ball" he yelled.

"I have never seen anything like it" said Mastermind in awe at its design.

"Ever seen anything like this" asked Massive. Suddenly his arm began to get sucked in.

"What, get away from me" screamed Massive as he sucked in the wormhole.

The wormhole ripped through to Weather Vane's cell.

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOO" she screamed as she was sucked into the wormhole.

"Fascinating" chuckled Mastermind as she was sucked into the wormhole.

"Hey, you can't escape I'm guarding you" moaned Duck.

Duck may not seem the brightest of the Loonatics, well he wasn't, but he could guess where the wormhole would go next. He quacked into Sypher's cell.

"What are you doing" yelled Sypher.

"Being a hero" yelled Duck as he prepared to quack out of the cell.

The wormhole ripped open Sypher's cell and both them were sucked in.

"Wow, Dude" yelled Sypher.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP" Duck screamed.

The two of them landed on a volcanic area where Mastermind, Massive and Weather Vaine where.

"Wow, where are we" Sypher.

"Beats, me" muttered Duck

"How did we get out here?" asked Massive.

"I brought you here" said a new voice. A man who looked Zadavia was there. He had a metal arm and leg bands with a Cyborg face on the left side of his face. He had black armour with red trimming which started at his legs and went upward. Then it stopped at his chest and then continued to the rest of his body.

"I am Optimatus" said the man as his eye glowed red. "And I want you to kill the Loonatics"

"Will now there is one slight problem with that statement" said Duck forming some eggs in his hands "I am a Loonatic. The bravest and strongest Loonatic of all."

"Correction Duck Dude" said Sypher. "You're a cowardly Loonatic." Sypher suddenly grabbed Duck and sucked his powers. "And you're powerless."

"Oh a Loonatic" said Optimatus. "I wonder how much information I can get from him."

"Not much I gather, from the recordings I heard while a controlled the Loonatic Headquaters, they considered him worthless" said Mastermind.

Duck looked at the ground. Is that how the others viewed him? He felt broken, betrayed and hatred as he thought of them.

Optimatus looked at the duck at his feet. He and sister were both emotional feelers and he looked at Duck and had an idea. He had the villains which he had recovered. They were strong, but he had no idea if they were going to betray him. He needed a loyal lieutenant who would keep an eye on them. He knew what he could do to get such lieutenant.

"Wait for a couple of days, while I get my lieutenant" Optimatus said as he looked at the villains. "Oh and Sypher if you steal their powers", Optimatus paused for effect. "I will kill you."

"O-k-ay Okti-Dude" stuttered Sypher.

"Why should we wait for this General of yours" asked Mastermind.

"Do as I ask and you will forever rule Acmetroplis and all its resources."

"I like the sound of that" said Massive, thinking of all the money he could get.

"For anything?" asked Weather Vaine, thinking of destroying her rival Misty Breeze.

"Anything" said Optimatus.

"Sweet" said Sypher.

"All the resources" said Mastermind as she thought of the metals in the giant city she could use for inventions.

"All in favour" said Optimatus.

"Aye" said all the villains.

"Good' said their new employer.

"Duck's doomed when Zadavia comes up" said Ace.

"I-wonder-where-they-got-too-it-is-not-like –there-are-a-lot-of-places-which-they-can-go-is-there, I-mean-the-wormhole-can't-take-them-somewhere-in-our-solar-system-as-there-no-oxygen-anywhere-but-Earth-and-that-is-the-only-place-that-our-villians-have-been-heard-of" said Rev.

"We better'a tell Zadavia" said Ace.

"I already know" said the woman who appeared as always.

"How did they escape" said Zadavia.

"They seemed to go through a hole in the space/time continuum" said Tech who had seen the security footage.

"You must find them before the situation escaltates." said the woman. "I suspect..."

"Suspect what Zadavia" said Ace.

"I must go" said the alien woman "I will contact you later."

"I've run out of time" said Zadavia as she looked out of her underwater "I thought I was safe here, but now I lost an ally to his ambitions."

**-Two Days Later-**

The Loonatics looked in the screen waiting for something that Ace classified as squirrelly which did not show up.

Duck's disappearance hit them hard. Sure he was annoying, but he was their friend and was part of their life. Rev was a lot less chatty and speedy. Slam was eating as much. Tech was not brainstorming any new ideas. But the ones which took the hardest were Ace and Lexi. Lexi was a lot snappier and would lash out at the slightest provocation. Ace was becoming less of the charismatic leader and more of the evil tyrant.

"Anything yet ya guy'sa" said the said rabbit as he looked at the screen.

"Finally" said Tech, "there's a distress signal from Acmetropolis Zoo."

"Who is it's?" asked Lexi.

"Sypher" said Tech, "And he is using Duck's powers."

"Let's Jet, then" said Ace.

Sypher's POV

Sypher strolled in the zoo. His leader had ordered him not to screw about and to collect the animals' natural abilities.

And then what a surprise the Loonatics jetted into the zoo plaza.

"Okay Sypher" said Ace "why are ya usin' Duck's powers and in da zoo."

"I just like seeing and petting the animals" Sypher smirked; he had powers which could literally smash the Loonatics.

"I hope you're not giving them fleas" growled that annoying female rabbit Lexi.

"It's not what I give, it's what I get" smirked Sypher "Because I get to swipe their natural abilities. Like the bears strength" to prove his point he flung a massive boulder at the Loonatics which they barely dodged, "The falcons speed" he continued running around the Loonatics hitting them at every available opportunity "And the Duck's egg's and quacks, as for the donor of these great powers, I don't know what happened to him."

Ace looked at him "Ya lost against us onc'e already so what makes you think that this time is going ta be different."

"Give up Sypher" said the coyote "You are outnumbered five to one."

"Wrong dog boy" said Mastermind from behind them.

**Loonatic Pov**

Massive, Mastermind, Weather Vaine and new villain were there.

The new villain had skin tight black pants and shirt along with a black cape with red on the inside and black motorcycle helmet, with black glass visor hiding his face. (If you want an to know what his costume was based off, it's Zero costume from Code Geass with a black motorbike helmet)

"Okay doc, the other three idiots I ca'n understand wanting to attack us, but you" said Ace looking at the new villain "Who are ya, an's why's you attacking us?"

"I am Deathwing" said the new villain "and you are in my master's way."

"Okay then new guy" said Tech "Who is your master."

The new villain chuckled.

"You will find out soon."

With those words he attacked. A claymore with a black blade and purple hilt appeared in his hands as he charged Ace.

"Plunders Attack" roared Deathwing and the villains charged. Massive went for Rev, Weather Vaine attacked Lexi, Mastermind run at Tech and Sypher faced off against Slam.

"And to answer your other question bunny" said the villain as he struck at Ace. "I am Deathwing."

"Okay Doc" said Ace as he blocked Deathwing's blade before he was sliced in half. "Where is Duck?"

"You mean the weak Loonatic I killed" said Deathwing as Ace swung his sword at him.

Ace stopped his assault and looked at Deathwing in anger, with that everyone stopped, the villains were shocked by the brutality of their leader, the Loonatics in shock that there friend was killed by this new villian. Then Ace charged again screaming with rage. He brought down his sword, but Deathwing blocked, Deathwing swept his opponent's legs from under him, forcing Ace onto the ground, Ace shot his laser eyes at Deathwing who jumped over them, they hit Massive which forced him back distracting him from Rev who ran away. Deathwing suddenly slammed his elbow into his enemy's stomach making Ace cough out blood. As quick as Rev, Deathwing smashed his fist into Ace's head

Mastermind had already defeated Tech by sabotaging his jetpack with Nanites which made it going out of control and smashed into the rock. Lexi had been subdued due to multiple cases of thunderclaps in her sensitive ears. Slam had been smashed in to the ground and was barely moving, Rev however had been the only one who had escaped due to Massive being hit by Ace's laser eyes.

"Heroes-1, Villains-4" smirked Mastermind remembering Deathwing's plan.

_Flashback_

"_Let's through the plan" said Deathwing._

"_We have a plan" said Sypher stupidly to Deathwing._

"_Yes we do" said the villain shooting Sypher an annoyed look._

"_Mastermind, you're the only one who matches Tech when it comes to levels of intelligence" said Deathwing, he looked at the other villains who looked a bit ticked off about them not being smart enough to take on Tech._

"_It's a fact, not an insult" said Deathwing calmly as he looked at the other villains, "Tech makes the devices that the Loonatics use in combat."_

"_Massive, you can take on Rev" said Deathwing "you can slow him down and prevent him from escaping us."_

"_Great" said Massive, this new guy had near perfect plans to take down the Loonatics._

"_Sypher take on Slam" said Deathwing, "That Loonatic relies on his strength, if you can hit him with a variety of powers then he will go down."_

"_Weather Vaine" said Deathwing "You control the Weather right?"_

"_Yes" said the villainess "how do you not know that."_

"_Just checking" said Deathwing, not fazed by the insult. "Tell me can you generate thunderclaps close to the ground."_

"_Yes" said the villainess, confused were this conversation was going._

"_Good" said Deathwing "generate them near the ground to stun Lexi and that way she will go down, due to her super hearing amd the loudness of the thunderclaps."_

"_This plan is perfect" said Mastermind, then she remembered someone._

"_What about Ace?" asked Sypher beating her to it._

"_I'll take him" said Deathwing as if discussing the weather._

_End Flashback_

The biggest problem was where to put the heroes.

"Why not my former prison cell" said Mastermind.

"Good idea" said Deathwing picking up Ace "We'll track down the roadrunner later."

Rev ran and kept running, this was all wrong, they were supposed to win against the villains not the other way round. He needed to go somewhere he stay and strike back against the villains.

The base would be to obvious and the villains would expect it. He needed to run and keep running until he found a way to win.

**The end of chapter one**

**Its all up to Rev now.**

**The main parings of this story will be Lexi/Duck/Zadavia triangle not a Duck/OC when. Before you ask how I will get these pairings you need to read the story. Vote for who you want to have Duck and the one who gets the most will be the second character.**

**Anyway Deathwings powers:**

**Energy beams  
>Temporal Intangibility "Ghosting"<br>Superhuman Strength and Agility  
>Possession<strong>

**You will see these powers used later in the story.**

**His suit gives him a sword which the temperature can go up to 500 degrees Celsius, knives which can come out the cape and bulletproof armour. **

**Just so we're clear is his intangibility doesn't make him invincible, it just makes him temporarily able to go through solid objects or vice versa. However things like energy will hurt and can kill him. **

**And if anyone is able to figure out my wording in the disclaimer I give them cookie **


End file.
